What Would Urashima Do?
by roobaby2011
Summary: Giftfic for Momoxtoshiro for writing over 200 stories! Ryoshi and Ryoko have to go on a double date for a request, but this time they have to make it more convincing! To see how a real couple acts they have to study Otohime and Urashima! Cuteness overload!


Roobaby here! This Fic is for my new friend, the amazingly talented, Momoxtoshiro in celebration of her 200th fanfiction! I LOVE all of her stories and in honor of her awesome contributions to this site I would like to offer this story. I am not as gifted as Momoxtoshiro but I hope that everyone likes this and will check out her work!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything dealing with Okami-san and Her Seven Compainons!

**WHAT WOULD URASHIMA DO?**

Long long ago in a city called…oh forget it. Everyone knows where this story takes place by now! Today we are at the Otogi Bank headquarters. Everyone has been summoned because a not so unusual request has been made. We join them as Alice is briefing the group.

"The requestor has asked us to send a couple on a double date with himself and his prospective girlfriend. He is nervous to be alone with her and has specifically requested Okami-san and Morino-san to attend after a friend recommended them." Alice pushed her glasses up on her nose and glared at Ryoushi. He hid behind his bangs and Ryoko stood up to protest.

"What? Why don't you send Otohime and Urashima? They would be better at that sort of thing!" She said crossing her arms and glaring back at Alice.

"The requestor wants you and Morino-san. Plus, those two would end up…." Alice coughed and looked away as a slight blush colored her cheeks.

"You make a great point Alice." The President, Liszt, laid a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "But, they will make an excellent example of what a couple should act like. I want the two of you to study Otohime and Urashima so that you can become a more convincing couple for the client." He gave another smile and left the room. The other members followed suit, leaving Ryoushi and Ryoko, alone.

"So." He began. "We better find Urashima and Otohime." He looked up at Ryoko to see the remnants of a deep blush across her cheeks.

"Yeah." She said. Her long strides took her to the door so fast Ryoushi had trouble keeping up. They left the bank and went on the hunt for Otohime and Urashima. They asked a few students and searched the halls and couldn't find the two. School was almost over and they were still missing. They were about to give up for the day until they heard muffled screams coming from an empty classroom.

"That's Otohime." Ryoko nodded and rolled her eyes. A few seconds later the door slid open and the couple emerged. Urashima had his arm around Otohime and he placed a swift kiss on her exposed neck. She squeaked and he smirked. Ryoko and Ryoushi followed the couple as they walked down the hall, staying just out of sight. To really observe something objectively you have to stay out of the object's environment. If they were found Otohime or Urashima might act differently.

Otohime laced her arm around Urashima as they walked. Eventually she laid her head on his shoulder. The school was completely deserted but it really didn't matter. Even Ryoko could see how it seemed like no one existed but the two. Ryoko and Ryoushi followed them out of the school and down the street. The sun was setting now and Ryoushi was having a hard time paying attention to the mission. He was entranced by how the light seemed to dance a vibrant gold back and forth over Ryoko's gorgeous locks. He snapped out of it when she whispered harshly.

"They are getting too far away!" She grabbed Ryoushi by the wrist and drug him up the street. When they finally spotted the loving couple they were in the park next to the river watching the sunset. They were locked in a loving embrace. Otohime had her head on Urashima's chest and he had his chin resting on top of her head. Ryoko and Ryoushi crept up as close as they dared and watched.

"Taro-sama, I love you." Otohime said. She snuggled up to him and buried her face. Urashima dropped his head until his mouth was right next to her ear.

"I love you, my Princess." He whispered. His words were lost on Ryoko and Ryoushi but the effect was clear. Otohime visibly shivered and pulled back to meet his gaze. Ryoko scoffed and crossed her arms. Ryoushi glanced at her and saw a slight blush.

"It's just like one of those stupid late night black and white movies." She said under her breath. Ryoushi nodded and smiled to himself. He agreed that it was like one of those movies, but he thought it was sweet.

When Ryoushi glanced back up he saw the couple share a very passionate kiss. He blushed and looked at the ground. When he dared a glance in Ryoko's direction his blush deepened. She was staring at them thoughtfully. The sun was reflecting in her eyes and the wind was slightly tossing her hair. He wanted to know what she was thinking so badly that before he could stop himself he asked.

"What are you thinking?" He went wide-eyed and clasped a hand over his mouth. Ryoko hadn't noticed, she was still absorbed in thought. She had never seen a kiss look so, loving. The only kisses she had ever experienced had been forced and rough. The way Urashima cupped Otohime's face in his hands took her by complete surprise. She was amazed by how gentle he was.

"I bet it feels nice." Ryoko said. She half smiled before she came to her senses. Like lightning she landed a swift kick to Ryoushi's left shin. He grunted in response and rubbed his leg. He couldn't help but smile at her. She never liked to deal with matters of the heart so he was glad that she had mentioned it. He vowed right then and there that one day he would have the courage to show her how nice a kiss could be.

After the park Urashima walked Otohime home. They walked hand in hand all the way to her front door. When they arrived Urashima knelt before his princess and kissed her hand.

"Until tomorrow, my Princess." He whispered and turned to go. Otohime lunged forward and wrapped her small arms around his waist. He turned around and took her in his arms once more. He kissed her lips gently before releasing her.

"Goodnight." She replied breathlessly. Otohime watched Urashima until he was out of sight before going inside. When the mission was finally over Ryoko and Ryoushi both sighed in relief. They fell in step as they turned the corner toward home. Both of them were lost in thought. Ryoko was still embarrassed from her previous comment and Ryoushi was wondering how close to her he could get before she pummeled him. If they were going to make this look like Otohime and Urashima, they had to get closer than three feet apart.

"May I, may I…h-h-hold your h-h-hand?" Ryoushi asked. He had wanted to hold her hand for a long time and if this assignment was giving him the opportunity he was going to take it.

"Huh?" She asked, shooting him a half quizzical, half annoyed glance. Contrary to her outward attitude she was petrified. Shiro had asked to hold her hand in the beginning of their relationship and it had ended in her total destruction.

"For the request." He said finding a sudden fascination with his shoes. In typical Ryoko fashion, she said nothing, just stuck her hand out and refused to meet his gaze. He took her hand and marveled at how well it fit inside of his own. As they walked he felt an odd feeling. After a moment he realized that she was trembling and her hand was rigid. He debated on letting her go but decided against it. Instead he laced his fingers with hers and inched a little closer. By the time they reached her door Ryoko had calmed considerably. For an instant she even thought that she would miss his touch. When she let go of his hand she missed the warmth he provided.

"Goodnight." He said, flashing her a smile.

"Goodnight." She replied opening her door and escaping inside. Once she was certain he was gone she sank to the floor in front of the door and put a hand to her chest. Why was her heart beating erratically? She could take down a gym full of boxers and not even break a sweat but one smile stops her in her tracks?

"Ryoko?" Ringo called. The red head sat up in bead and rubbed her eyes.

"It's me Ringo. Go back to sleep." She said getting up from the floor.

"Did your mission go well?" Ringo asked, suddenly wide-awake.

"Mmh." Ryoko replied as she slid into bed.

The next day everyone again gathered at the Bank. The requestor was to arrive any minute and the Bank was in an uproar. Liszt, Urashima, and Ryoushi were sitting on the sofas listening to the bedlam coming from a room down the hall.

"It sounds like they are murdering her." Liszt commented in an amused tone. Ryoko's protests could be heard from all around. All the female members of the Otogi Bank were involved in their own mission. Operation Give the Wolf a Makeover. She was evidently not very happy about it.

"I hope she's alright." Ryoushi said glancing in the direction they had taken Ryoko hours before.

"Maybe I should go check!" Urashima said getting up from his seat. Ryoushi and Listz each grabbed a shoulder and sat him back down. A few minutes later Ringo made her appearance.

"Introducing, the new and improved Okami-san!" She said gesturing toward the hall. There was a loud commotion and a few screams of terror but eventually Otohime, Ringo, Otsu, and Majolica were able to wrestle her out. Ringo gave her one final shove and she stumbled out and steadied herself with the edge of one of the sofas. When she looked up from the edge of the sofa she was face to face with Ryoushi, his face inches from hers.

Ryoushi was stunned to say the least. The simple white dress she was wearing made his head spin. She was wearing white high heels that laced up her toned legs and her hair was in curls down her back. Now she was practically in his arms. He smiled up at her shyly until she pulled away and walked toward the door.

"Are you coming or not?" She growled. He jumped up and followed after her. Everyone at the Bank said a silent prayer that things would work out. They got to the top of the stairs and Ryoko stopped. She turned to him and put out her hand. He hid his smile as he took her hand and led her out of the bank and over to the waiting couple.

The requestor, an American transfer student named John, was a tall boy. He had chocolate brown hair and eyes. He seemed shy and quite so Ryoko and Ryoushi understood why he would feel shy around the girl he had asked out. Arianna, one of the most popular girls in school, was very bubbly and talkative. She looked like a porcelain doll with her blonde hair and blue eyes. Anyone would feel a little introverted around such a bubbly girl. Once the introductions were handled the four began their evening. The first activity was an early movie and then dinner in the park.

Ryoushi and Ryoko took the lead down the street and the group fell into an awkward silence. It was a long walk to the movie theater. Ringo had told Ryoushi before they left to set the tone of the date right then by doing 'couple stuff.' Ryoushi had always wanted to put his arm around Ryoko but was afraid of her getting upset. He knew that everything had to be done in baby steps with her. He was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed how close Ryoko was. Their shoulders were almost touching. For now he decided this was good enough. John and Arianna were walking in complete silence, something very unusual for Arianna. She knew that John was quiet and shy, it was something she really liked about him, but she was beginning to wonder if he was even interested in her.

When the group rounded the first corner Ryoushi heard barking. A man was walking his dogs up the street toward them and he seemed to be having a rough time of it. The dogs were crossing their leashes and wrapping around him. Ryoko and Ryoushi both stepped forward to help him. Ryoko bent down and started petting the dogs and Ryoushi took the leashes and untangled them. Arianna came over and reached down to pet one of the dogs but it growled at her. Ryoushi shot a worried glance at Ryoko and they both held their breath. Arianna jumped back and ran to John's side. He put an arm around her protectively and hid his blush behind his bangs.

Ryoko sighed and gave the dogs a final pat. She put her hands on the ground to stand up but a hand appeared in front of her. Ryoushi smiled down at her and she was captivated. His emerald eyes were sparkling and he was blushing but looking her straight in the eyes. Instinct told her to refuse his hand and get up on her own because of what it represented. If she took his hand it would mean that she was relying on him wouldn't it? Should she rely on someone again? Could she? Wait, when did this become about her and Ryoushi? She was here on an Otogi Bank request not on a date.

She took his hand and let him pull her up. When she was steady on those unfamiliar high heels the group started off again, that is, until Ryoushi saw Ryoko look longingly at an ice cream vendor as they passed by. He let go of her hand and walked over to the man. He bought two cones, one chocolate and one vanilla, and handed her one. _Chocolate, how did he know?_ She eyed the treat like a small child before taking it and giving it a hearty lick. In her enthusiasm she accidently got a little on the tip of her nose. _What would Urashima do_? Ryoushi thought. He blushed at the thought and pulled a handkerchief from his back pocket.

"Ryoko-san." He said. She flinched at her first name and was going to shoot him a death glare but he reached forward and wiped the ice cream from her nose. She blushed for the millionth time that day and looked away.

"Thanks." She mumbled going back to her ice cream. Arianna and John watched the exchange, both subconsciously agreeing, that Ryoko and Ryoushi made a great couple.

"Would you like some ice cream Arianna?" John asked with a small smile. Arianna nodded and returned his smile. He bought one strawberry, her favorite, and a chocolate cone for himself.

"So, shall we go on to the theater then?" Ryoushi asked. He shifted his ice cream to his left hand and took Ryoko's hand again. John and Arianna followed suit and by the time the ice cream was eaten the group had made it to the theater. There were two movies to choose from. One was a popular children's movie about talking barnyard animals and the other was a horror movie. Wanting to look tough in front of Arianna, John suggested the horror movie even though he wasn't a fan. Ryoko was all for it and Ryoushi agreed it would probably be better than the other movie. Arianna was terrified but she did a good job of hiding it. That decided, they bought tickets, and settled into seats close to the screen.

At first everything was fine. The movie was not that scary and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves. Then the killer appeared. Arianna screamed and threw her arms around John. Ryoko stared at the screen and took a few staggering breaths. Her eyes hardened and she gripped the armrest of her seat with a deadly grip. Ryoushi looked back to the screen and shuddered, the killer looked alarmingly like Shiro. He was currently chasing down the lead female character, knife in hand. Ryoushi, thinking fast, suggested that he and Ryoko go buy some popcorn for everyone. She accepted his offer almost robotically and followed him to the snack counter.

They got a large bucket of popcorn and went back to their seats. Ryoushi smiled to himself when he saw Arianna and John. Arianna was snuggled into John's chest peeping back at the screen every now and again. When the killer appeared she would hide her eyes and John would awkwardly pat her back trying to comfort her. Ryoushi knew that he needed to distract Ryoko so that she wouldn't get upset but he didn't know how. _What would Urashima do?_

He decided to put his arm around her. If he couldn't distract her at least he could offer her some comfort. He glanced at her face and noticed the tension in her jaw. He took in a deep breath and laid his arm across her shoulders. He prepared for her fist to come flying into his face but it never came. He opened his eyes and saw contentment in her eyes that he had never seen before.

Ryoko was lost. Should she ignore every function that was telling her to beat him senseless or should she accept his comfort? For now she wouldn't object, they were after all, fulfilling a request. She told herself that inching closer to him and laying her head back on his shoulder was also part of the request.

The rest of the movie went fine. The group then moved to the park. By that time everyone was adjusting to being around each other so the silence was a companionable one. The couples walked hand in hand around the park until they came to a laid back noodle shop. Everyone ordered dinner to go and they took their food to the docks down by the river. John took out a blanket from his bag and Ryoushi helped him spread it out. Ryoko and Arianna were in charge of buying drinks from the vending machine at the top of the hill.

"Okami-san must really like you Morino-kun." John said with a smile.

"Really?" Ryoushi said rubbing the back of his neck. John nodded. Meanwhile, up the hill Ryoko and Arianna were having a similar conversation.

"How long have you and Morino-kun been together Okaim-san?" Arianna asked flashing a smile.

"N-not long." Ryoko replied, not really prepared for this line of questioning.

"Could have fooled me! You act like you have been together forever." Arianna said grabbing a drink from the machine.

"What makes you say that?" Ryoko asked failing to keep the annoyed tone from her voice.

"The way he acts when he's with you I guess. He is very sweet and he seems like he knows you very well. You two just seem to fit." She said lacing her fingers together around a can of soda to illustrate her point.

"Mmh." Ryoko said, taking her drink and Ryoushi's and walking back. Arianna fell into step beside her and fell silent.

"You and John seem to fit too." Ryoko said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Oh, you really think so?" Arianna asked, placing a hand to her cheek in embarrassment. Ryoko nodded. "How so?" Arianna asked.

"At first you seemed like complete opposites, but then you both started talking. He knows you, and I think he likes to protect you." Ryoko replied, proud of her analysis. She usually wouldn't have been that observant of others relationships but this was business.

"So a lot like you and Morino-kun?" Arianna added as they reached the dock. Ryoko didn't respond but the wheels in her head were spinning. _Like us? He is my opposite. I fight fist first, he uses the shadows. He knows my favorite flavor of ice cream, and all about my past. Yet he never treats me like everyone else does. He's always there when I'm in trouble, and he saved me from Shiro._

Ryoko growled and crossed her arms. Ryoushi noticed her frustration and concern for her wellbeing bubbled up inside him. He scooted over closer to her on the edge of the dock and took his jacket off and draped it over her shoulders. She hadn't realized just how cold she was until the warmth of his jacket enveloped her. She pulled it tighter to her body and took in Ryoushi's scent. Somehow she felt safe and comfortable, that is until Ryoushi leaned over and whispered in her ear.

"John has asked that we leave to give him some alone time with Arianna. Just go with me on this." He said with a smile. Ryoko shivered from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. His hot breath on her neck was so entrancing that she wasn't capable of comprehending a single word he said.

"Huh?" She asked, but Ryoushi was already standing. He offered his hand to Ryoko and she took it. He pulled her up and gave her his other hand for extra stability on the rough cut lumber dock. Once she was steady Ryoushi turned to John and Arianna.

"We have had a wonderful time with the two of you but Ryoko-san needs to be home soon and I promised I would take her somewhere first. If we leave now we will just make it." Ryoushi bowed to them and they returned the courtesy.

"It has been a fun day. Thank you Okami-san, Morino-kun." Arianna smiled and waved as they walked away. John waved and wrapped his arm around Arianna. Ryoushi put his hand on the small of Ryoko's back and led her off the dock and up the hill. As soon as they were out of sight Ryoko took up her usual three feet distance. Ryoushi couldn't help but be disappointed he had hoped that his feelings would reach her.

"Ryoko-san?" He called. She stopped and turned back to face him.

"Did we fail?" Ryoko asked, sounding a little defeated.

"What? No! We did exactly what John wanted." Ryoushi replied, confused by her sudden downhearted demeanor.

"Oh." She said and continued walking. Ryoushi was still scratching his head when he realized they were walking in the wrong direction.

"Wait Ryoko-san, we have to go this way." He said pointing back toward the park. He took her hand and started to walk but she didn't budge.

"Why?" She spat. "My home is that way." Her eyes were hard and her voice was like acid. He really didn't know what had put her in such a bad mood but he was determined to finish their 'date.'

"I said already, I promised to take you somewhere." He said giving her hand a squeeze. Ryoko cocked an eyebrow and would have crossed her arms if Ryoushi didn't have her hand. Ryoushi started off again with a reluctant Ryoko in tow. It wasn't long before Ryoko realized where they were. They were back in the park, right along the water, up the river from John and Arianna. The sun was just about to set and the glowing rays were reflecting off the water. Ryoko glanced over her shoulder and came to a sudden realization. They were in the exact spot that they had followed Otohime and Urashima to.

"Ryoushi? What are we doing here?" She asked shaking her hand free and crossing her arms. Ryoushi was having a major internal battle. He had all the courage in the world until they got to the water's edge. Would she pummel him if he kissed her? Would it frighten her because of her experiences with Shiro? _What would Urashima do?_

Ryoushi turned and faced Ryoko. With all the courage he could muster he took her right hand and put it on his shoulder. _What would Urashima do?_ He took his right hand and wrapped it around her waist and pulled her in. _What would Urashima do?_ He leaned in and looked her in the eyes. Then he did something only Ryoushi would do.

"May I kiss you Ryoko?" Ryoushi asked. Feeling so relieved that he finally said it he smiled at her. Ryoko looked like a deer caught in the headlights. After her initial shock she growled and looked out over the water. Ryoushi's heart sank when she remained silent. He was about to release her when she looked up at him. _Ryoushi has never hurt me. He has always been there for me. If this is what he wants, just this once, I'll grant him this._

Ryoko nodded and had trouble meeting his gaze. Ryoushi wanted her to feel and see that he wasn't going to hurt her. She had to look him in the eyes and know that he loved her. He took both his hands and gently cupped her face. He rubbed his thumb across her cheek and slowly brought her eyes up to meet his. He saw how uncertain she was in her eyes. Those amber orbs gave her away every time.

"I know I've told you before, but I love you Ryoko. I always have, and I always will." He placed a kiss on the tip of her nose and heard her emit a soft growl. He chuckled to himself and saw that her eyes were closed. _What would Urashima do?_ He leaned in and kissed her forehead, just above her right eye. Another growl told him that eventually she would grow impatient with him. Finally he took in a deep breath and gently pressed his lips to hers. When Ryoko finally opened her eyes Ryoushi almost wanted to laugh. She looked like she had just awakened from a glorious dream. Ryoushi wrapped his arms around her and they watched the sun sink below the horizon. Ryoko clutched his shirt and breathed in his scent, trying to calm her racing heart, feeling content is someone's arms for the first time in her young life.

From a few feet away proud eyes took in the loving scene. He grabbed the girl next to him and led her down the street away from the receding sun. He remembered back to the time when he too had shared his first kiss with the love of his life in that spot. He smiled down at her and whispered in her ear.

"I love you my Princess." Urashima said, nuzzling Otohime's cheek.


End file.
